


We Are Queens And Kings Of The Wreckage

by rxinventlove



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, M/M, Post-Split, Reunions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinventlove/pseuds/rxinventlove
Summary: To Ryan:4:23 amI'm sorry





	We Are Queens And Kings Of The Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Ryan and Brendon in mind but you could also picture two other people/characters if you want!
> 
> Besides that, I know this is short but fuck you

_To Ryan:_  
_4:23 am_

I'm sorry

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:25 am_

No you're not

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:26 am_

How would you know?

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:28 am_

If you were sorry you would have texted to me sooner,  
It's been 8 years Brendon why are you texting me now?

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:29 am_

I need you

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:30 am_

I'm not just going to fall back into your arms

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:31 am_

Please, I need you and I'm sorry

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:32 am_

Why don't you go to Sarah

__  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:33 am_

She kicked me out

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:34 am_

And what? Do you want money or something?  
Trust me you've got more of that then I do

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:36 am_

I need a place to stay

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:36 am_

Please I've asked everyone I know

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:37 am_

So what, you don't actually need me you just need my couch

_To Ryan:_  
_4:38 am_

I really am sorry, I'm just a coward and I couldn't bring myself to apologize sooner

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:40 am_

Tell me something I don't know

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:41 am_

Please I'm desperate, I'll sleep anywhere I just need a roof over my head

_To Ryan:  
4:42 am_

You don't even have to talk to me

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:42 am_

I'll pay you?

  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:50 am_

Fine, I'll let you sleep on my couch, I'm not feeding you or anything like that  
the only thing you're getting from me is the couch

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:51 am_

Thank you so much omg, how much do you want?

__  
_From Ryan:_  
_4:52 am_

I don't want your money

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:53 am_

Really?

 __  
_From_ _Ryan:_  
4:56 am

Yes get your ass over to my house before I change my mind

  
_To Ryan:_  
_4:57 am_

Thank you

__  
_From Ryan:_  
_5:00 am_

Don't mention it

 


End file.
